The Goddess Within
by skyrover7
Summary: An encounter with a demon changes Ranma.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters of Ranma 1/2 or any other works used here. This work is just for fun. Enjoy!

Italics indicate thoughts.

Kasumi Tendo finished the last of her chores not with her customary smile, but with a sigh. Sometimes she felt like the family slave. Ever since her mother died she vowed to support her family the best she could and that meant cooking, cleaning and keeping house. It was a never ending job, one that she would give up willingly if she thought her family could survive without her.

It wasn't that she resented her sisters, but to watch them planning for their futures while she was left behind hurt. She supported them, helped them and even ignored Akane's poor treatment of her fiancée. She smiled. Ranma. The source of so much chaos in their lives. He burned like a bright star in the night, but one that she could not touch.

Soon, just watching him and knowing she had made a mistake when he first arrived began to prey on her mind. What did she have to live for? She didn't have a business, such as it was, like Nabiki, nor a fiancé like Akane. When she looked toward her future she saw nothing but a continual, never changing bleak existence, never truly living. _Nothing. That's what I have to look forward to, to live for…nothing._ So many times she had been tempted to take the family tanto and end her miserable life, but her family depended on her.

One night, though, shortly after the failed wedding she gave into the depression and Ranma had found her in the dojo with the tanto, tears streaming down her face poised and ready. He hurled himself and caught the blade in his hand, cutting it badly, but stopping her from finishing the act.

"No one cares for me," she cried. "All I ever will be is an unmarried housewife taking care of an ungrateful family."

"Shush, now. That ain't true. They may not show it, but they do care. "I know I do. You're the first person to ever treat me kindly without wanting somethin'. You make me feel at home."

He looked at her shyly. "When I hear your voice, I know I 'm home."

He carried her to her room after she bandaged his hand and they had spent the rest of the night talking, learning about each other. She had asked him about his fiancées and his answer surprised her. She had always assumed he had not chosen to protect the honor of the other girls. She was wrong, totally wrong.

"Shampoo," he said. "How can you love a girl who wants ta kill you one minute and marry you the next."

_I didn't even bother to ask him about Kodachi, she was as crazy as her brother was and wasn't even an official fiancée._

"How about Ukyo," Kasumi asked.

"When we were kids, she was great. She was a friend. But she never asks me what I want, it's always what she wants."

"And Akane?"

"At one time, I think I did love her. I know I pick on her, but only after she calls me pervert or somethin'. But she has never trusted me and she hits me without listnin' to me."

_What he said next made me see him differently. His words were like the dagger I had tried to use. It cut at my heart and made me see the boy, no, the man we had all but abandoned._

"Anyways," he said. "With all the crazy nuts, challengin' me or attackin' me, I don't much see livin' much longer before someone gets lucky and puts an end to it all."

By this time tears were coming from his eyes. It was her turn to hold him and tell him that she did care and that he could always come and talk to her. She would always listen to him.

From that moment onshe made a vow that he would no longer feel alone, that this house was his home and he was and would always be her friend.

Ranma.She couldn't help but smile whenshe thinks of him. _Ever since that night he has pitched in and helped me with the chores and even with the cooking. Of course he had to take abuse from his father for being girly and hits from Akane for flirting with me unless I was able to stop her in time, which usually I couldn't. But he kept helping, asking for nothing._

_Of course, teaching Akane that Ranma wasn't doing anything perverted while I was tutoring him was difficult. To think I had to actually speak to her sharply several times before she could understand. Convincing Nabiki to ease off on using Ranma was easier since mother's trust was bringing in more money. Now that she and Nabiki were of age they controlled the household accounts and actually had money left over. Before, father's penchant for sake forced Nabiki to use other methods to bring in additional money for the household account._

_Father is so much of a child and I don't want to be the one taking care of him for the rest of my adult life. Ranma understands when I tell him my desires, after all he has been used by everyone in his life. It hurts me so much to see him so sad._

_And, God help me, I think I love him._

Kasumi was startled by the sound of something heavy hitting the floor in the family room. _It must be Ryouga lost again._ Wiping her hands on her apron she went to rescue the lost boy.

But it wasn't Ryouga. It was Ranma unconscious in front of the television, his blood stained clothes ripped and tattered. _Oh my god, Ranma. Please be alright._ She rushed to his side and began checking him for injuries. He was breathing normally and his pulse was strong, but from the condition of his clothes he had obviously been in a bad fight.

As she kneeled beside him his eyes twitched then opened. "Bell….Kasumi, where am I," he asked weakly.

"You're home Ranma," she replied.

"The temple?"

"Temple," she said confused. "No, you're at the dojo."

"That's right. Home. Kasumi. Kawaii." The word sent a blush to her cheeks.

"Sake," he whispered.

"What," Kasumi asked, not sure she had heard correctly.

"Sakee," he said again, this time more strongly.

"Let me get some from father's cabinet," she said, surprise in her voice. Ranma didn't drink. She left and a few minutes returned with a small bottle of her father's sake.

Ranma grabbed the bottle as soon as he saw it, flipped the top off and turned it up for a long drink.

"Ahhhhh," he said, "that's better." One more long drink and the bottle was drained. "More please. Sakeee"

"Oh my," she said as she left, returning with a larger bottle this time.

Another long drink drained almost half the bottle. Ranma, feeling better was able to sit up now.

"Ranma," Kasumi asked meekly. "Why did you want sake?"

He took another long drink before replying. "I don't know, Kasumi. For some reason I had no energy and I knew sake would help." He then drained the last of the bottle. "Ahhhh, much better."

"Do you know what you said when you woke up," she asked.

"I called you Bell and asked if this was the temple, didn't I?"

She nodded in response.

"There's these memories and feelings floating around in my head and every now and then one pokes itself out. I feel I should know this Bell and the temple, but I just can't grab the thought, it keeps slipping out of reach."

"You also called me kawaii," she said with a blush, averting her eyes.

Ranma reached up turning her head toward him and caressing her cheek with his hand. "I know why I said that," he said gently. "It's true."

Time seemed to stop as blue-grey eyes captured Kasumi's soft brown ones. Neither heard Akane announcing herself as she got home.

"Baka," she screamed. "What are you doing to my sister?" She summoned her mallet and swung intending to pound Ranma in the floor like a wooden peg.

Ranma turned, an annoyed expression on his face. He pointed a finger and zapped the mallet head with a lighting bolt, incinerating it.

"Nothing yet," he replied. "But if you'll step out I'm sure we can find something interesting to do. Unless, of course, you want to join in, but I'm not sure if Kasumi is ready for a threesome."

Ranma realizing what he had said clapped a hand over his mouth, his terror filled eyes wide, while both Kasumi and Akane looked at him with mouths agape.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my."

"Ranma, you pervert," Akane shouted.

Ranma just shook his head, hand still clasped tightly over his mouth.

Noticing the two sake bottles next to Ranma, Akane asked with a frown, "Have you been drinking?"

Nodding his head, Ranma removed the hand from his mouth. "Yep, but I don't think there's any left," he said shaking the empty bottles. "I'll be glad to get us some more if you want some."

She slowly shook her head no as Ranma looked on disappointed. _Damn, I could use another drink._

Kasumi managed to defuse the situation by pulling Ranma and Akane to the table and serving tea.

"Ranma, what happened to you," Kasumi asked. "You look like you have been in a terrible fight, but you have no injuries."

"Yeah, Ranma, have you been picking on poor Ryouga again?"

A flash of anger passed across Ranma's eyes. "No, Akane, I haven't been picking on P-Chan. I haven't even seen him in a couple of weeks."

Before Ranma could get back to answering Kasumi's question Akane interrupted again. "Why do you call him P-Chan?"

"Let me answer Kasumi first, because after that I think you may need a tranquilizer."

Kasumi's eyes opened wide as the realization hit her. Ranma nodded, confirming her suspicion.

"I was walking through the city when I saw this huge, ugly demon firing dark blasts at a woman. I don't remember much about the fight. I remember seeing her get hurt badly by the demon and jumping in to help. Everything else after that is in bits and pieces. I remember us combining powers and destroying the demon, but…..," he paused. "I remem…remember the demon hurting me badly before we killed it. We were both weak from blood loss, but she managed to drag me toward this electronics shop with blood streaming from her wounds. I had almost passed out when she lunged forward with the last of her strength. I think she said something like "sorry father," but I can' be sure. There was a bright flash and the next thing I remember was waking up to an angel." He smiled, "With a full bottle of sake.

"Oh yeah Akane, Ryouga is P-Chan."

Akane was stunned. Too stunned to be mad. _All the time he slipped into my bedroom when P-Chan was there he had a hot water kettle. The nicknames he used for Ryogua. That hentai………….._

Her face erupted in anger. "Ranma……."

"You will stop that this instance, young lady," Kasumi said with force. "We have all been blind, but it's not Ranma's fault. It's that honorless pig's fault and you will place the blame where it lies."

Akane clenched her hands, she still wanted to hit someone and Ranma was always the cause, wasn't he? But then Kasumi wouldn't lie to her would she? Before she could resolve her dilemma a soft snore diffused the situation even more.

They looked at Ranma. He had his head down resting on his arms and was sound asleep. Kasumi giggled. "Poor baby, he must have been more tired than he let on."

Kasumi giggled. _When did Kasumi ever giggle? And she called him baby…baby?_

"Help me get him to the couch where he can at least stretch out, Akane. I don't think we can get him upstairs to his room and with all that sake he had to drink he probably won't wake up for hours."

Akane moving on instinct helped Kasumi get Ranma to a standing position and steer him over to the couch. As they were laying him down he awoke briefly and looked at Akane blearily. "Skuld, when did you cut your hair?" He looked down at her breasts. "Hey, they've gotten bigger too." He gave an evil grin and said, "But not as big as mine," as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Her mouth opening and closing like a fish Akane managed to blurt out, "Ranma you…you pervert."

"Akane, calm down," Kasumi said sternly. She looked down at his sleeping form with concerned eyes. "Ranma's not himself now. We need to let him rest and then maybe he can tell us what's happening."

"Yes, big sis," she said hanging her head. She looked back up at Kasumi. "Who is this Skuld and when did he ever feel proud of his breast size?"

"I don't know," Kasumi said. "But earlier he called me Bell and asked if this was the temple." Both girls were lost in thought as they tried to figure out this latest puzzle in the life of Ranma.

"By the way," Akane asked. "Where is everyone."

"The fathers are out with grandfather Happosai. He said something about investigating the lingerie show in Kyoto. They probably won't be back until tomorrow. Auntie went to do some shopping for me and Nabiki should be …"

Before she could finish Nabiki's call of Tadaima echoed through the house.

"In here, Nabiki," Kasumi replied as she went to put on a fresh pot of tea.

Nabiki strolled into the room taking a long look at Ranma sprawled out on the couch before sitting down with Akane at the table. "What happened to sleeping beauty, sis," she asked as Kasumi brought in a fresh pot of tea.

Akane just looked blankly at Nabiki. With a sigh Kasumi said, "We're not sure. All we know is that he got into a fight with a demon. I found him…"

"Sake," a voice whined.

"Oh my, not again," Kasumi said in dismay as she fetched another bottle from the cabinet.

"Again," Nabiki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Indicating the two empties on the floor, she said, "he already finished those and now he wants more."

"Sakeee," the voice demanded.

Opening the top, Kasumi handed Ranma the bottle. He took a long drink then looked at Nabiki quizzically. "I know you don't I?" He shudderd, "You know you look a little like Peorth"

She started to answer but stopped and watched in amazement as he drained the bottle. "Belldandy, when did the runt's boobs grow again?" He paused and looked owlishly at Kasumi. "You're not Belldandy, you're Kasumi. That's right, Kasumi, the cutie."

Akane fumed. _He's talking about my boobs again. That pervert. My boobs are just fine for someone of my size. And he better not try anything with Kasumi._

Ranma looked down at his clothes, not noticing the blush that spread across Kasumi's face. "What happened to my clothes." Noticing something different about his chest he quickly felt around. "Not again," he said, tears streaming. "Am I a kid again? Anyone have any moon rocks." With that statement he dropped back to the couch eyes closing, once more asleep.

"Well, that was different," Nabiki understated. "What's going on with the stud."

"Nabiki," Kasumi admonished.

"Sorry, sis. But really, what happened to him."

"We don't know. He was like that when I found him. And he keeps mentioning this Belldandy person."

"Probably another one of his girlfriends," Akane muttered. "Pervert."

"Belldandy…I've heard that name before," Nabiki said. She tapped her fingernail on the table while she thought. "I've got it. A friend of mine, Haruka Tenoh, races motorcycles and sh…ah we met one of the other racer's girlfriends after one of the races. I can't remember his name but I do remember his girlfriend was named Belldandy and that they lived in a temple."

"Ranma mentioned a temple when he first woke. Can you call your friend and ask him if he remembers the racer's name and if he knows how to get in touch with him," Kasumi asked.

"Ah well, sure," Nabiki said.

Something was wrong. It's not like Nabiki to be nervous. "Akane," Kasumi said. "Can you see if you can find Auntie and see if you can delay her a bit. I don't think we need the man among men thing right now."

"Sure Kasumi," Akane said, hurrying off. She was glad be get away from the strangeness that was Ranma.

"Why did you get rid of Akane like that, big sis," she asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.

"I think you know the answer to that. You really didn't want her to know your preferences, did you?"

"Not really, but…how long have you known?"

"I'm not as oblivious as most believe," Kasumi said as Nabiki hung her head. "So, tell me when I can meet your girlfriend Haruka."

"Kasumi," Nabiki said. "It's not like that…well, maybe it is. I think she is my true soul mate." She glanced at Ranma. "And something tells me you have found yours also."

Kasumi had the grace to blush.

"Let me call Haruka and get her to come over and we can kill two birds with one stone. We can find out about this Belldandy and you can meet Haruka also.

"Oh, one more thing, she dresses and acts like a guy so she can compete with the men on the race track. She should be able to fool Akane and Auntie easily."

Kasumi giggled and Nabiki looked at her quizzically. "Another cross dresser in Nermia, think about it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nodoka Satome and Akane Tendo approached the gates to the Tendo home. Outside stood a gleaming black racing motorcycle.

"That must belong to Nabiki's friend," Akane said. "Hopefully, he can help us find out what happened to Ranma."

Nodoka turned her eyes to Akane. "Opps," Akane said.

"What has happened to my son."

"All we know is that he helped someone fight a demon and was injured, but he's unconscious and can't tell us anything." Unconscious, huh, more like passed out.

"Tadaima," Akane called out, hoping to give some warning.

Ranma was still snoring lightly on the couch while the others sat around the table. Nabiki sat next to a tall, blond bishonen looking boy who had his arm around her.

"Nab…Nabiki," she squeaked.

"That's me sis," she replied with a smirk. "Auntie, Akane, I would like for you to meet my, ah, boyfriend, Haruka Tenoh. Haruka remembers Belldandy as being the girlfriend of one of the motorcycle racers but doesn't remember which race he was in or his name."

"Sorry," Haruka said, "Wish I could help more."

Nodoka looked closely at Haruka and raised an eyebrow while Akane stood frozen in place. "Nice to meet you, ah," she looked at Nabiki with amusement in her eyes, "young man." She glanced around the room looking for her son. Seeing him on the couch she hurried over and knelt on the floor beside him.

She tenderly brushed the hair off of his forehead. "Is…is he all right."

Kasumi walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't seem to be injured, but he does seem be to be quiet confused whenever he wakes up," she said.

Ranma's eyes fluttered open again. Seeing his mother he said, "Mom," and burped lightly sending his sake soaked breath into her face.

"Ra…Ranma," she exclaimed. "Have you been drinking"

He sat up haughtily. "Yes mother, whenever I get the chance." The others just rolled their eyes at that statement.

Standing up, he walked regally to the table, hips swaying seductively. At least they would have been seductive if he had the proper equipment. "Shall we join the others at the table," he said sitting beside Kasumi. As Akane started to glow with anger he looked over at Nabiki completely ignoring the red light coming from his fiancée. "Well, look who has got themselves a cute," he paused gave Nabiki a fish eye, and continued, "cute boyfriend."

"Ranma, how dare you flirt with my sister's boyfriend." Boyfriend, Ranma's flirting with a boy. With her mallet in ashes, Akane grabbed the cup of tea in front of her flinging it into Ranma's face.

He managed to dodge the cup which went crashing into a wall, but the cool tea hit him full on. Everyone but Haruka had seen Ranma change before and expected to see the short, big busted redhead to appear. Instead they all stood in shock as lights seemed to swirl around Ranma. His body grew several inches and his hair lengthened to fall loosely down past his knees. It lightened to an almost platinum white with reddish highlights as his chest expanded and his skin became a rich golden color. The ripped and torn clothing flowed together and expanded to become an off the shoulder black dress that emphasized her impressive endowments and slit up the side to show off her equally impressive legs.

"You told me about the curse, Nabs, but I didn't know it was so impressive," Haruka said, checking out every inch of the golden skinned beauty.

Despite the yen signs flashing before her eyes, Nabiki still had enough composure to slap Haruka in the back of the head. "Remember me, I'm the girlfriend, baka."

Ranma was looking at everyone with a puzzled expression on her face. "Mother, quiet the different look for you."

"Excuse me son, whatever are you talking about," she replied.

"Son, do I look like a son to you," she said pushing out her chest. "Just what are you up to, mother," she asked suspiciously.

"Ranma, how dare you talk to auntie like that," Akane spat, pulling back her fist and charging forward.

"Summon lightning," she said glancing at the charging Akane.

Closing her eyes, Ranma shook her head before opening them. Looking down at the still smoking, slightly charred girl on the floor, she said. "Whoa, Akane, what happened to you?"

After everyone had picked themselves up from the massive face fault, Nodoka asked, What did you mean, I look different?"

"Huh," she said, "You look the same as usual, what are you talking about."

Quiet until now, Kasumi asked, "Ranma, how did you get that new look."

"What new look are you talking about Kasumi."

Kasumi said nothing and just pulled Ranma over to a mirror.

Taking a close look, Ranma posed seductively and batted her long lashes, "Whoa, I'm one hot babe."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner that night had been quiet. A slightly electrocuted Akane had abandoned them to spend the night with Yuka. Since she did not bother to change back to her male form the only one showing any life was Haruka with his constant flirting. That always earned him either an elbow to the stomach or a slap to the back of the head from Nabiki.

After Haruka left and everyone went to bed she climbed out on the roof. With arms around her legs and head resting on her knees she looked at the lights of Nerima and slipped deep in thought.

_Mother was quiet and introspective only speaking when spoken to and then adjourning to bed early. Kasumi, though was a jewel, considerate and concerned keeping me grounded. Akane was…Akane, quick to anger and even quicker to jump to the wrong conclusions. Nabiki, now that was a surprise with her 'boyfriend.'_

_The thoughts and memories that keep popping out are mine, yet not. I can feel them swirling about in my mind so close yet somehow just out of reach. Something is preventing me from accessing them. Once I can do that I should know what's going on. She sighed, then grinned. I've Been doing that a lot lately. Well, enough for tonight._

Ranma stepped off the roof and floated through her window and looked around the room. _Ugg, needs some redecorating._ She waved a hand all her father's possessions flew into his old backpack. With a wave it was removed to the dojo. _Let's see I need a bed, make that a canopy bed with red silk sheets._ Another wave and it appeared. She tapped her teeth with a finger nail. _What else do I need._ Shortly there after a dresser and chair appeared matching the bed's design. In one corner of the room were shelves lined with various arcane and exotic ingredients and a small table holding laboratory equipment.

Throwing open the closet she looked in. _Yuck, these have to go._ Lingerie soon filled the dresser drawers and revealing dresses went into the closet. After hanging a plaque on the door she was finished. Stripping off her dress, she threw it into a corner and donned a virtually see through nightgown. _It's been a long day._ Sighing, she climbed under the sheets and was soon asleep.

For all except Nabiki sleep was not easy to come by that night. Nabiki just counted the yen the new Ranma-chan was going to bring her.

Nodoka contemplated the changes Ranma was going through. It made her wonder if he was truly a man among men and whether or not that even mattered. The training that had made him a great martial artist had also made him into a brash, cocky young man who could not show his emotions or relate to others. She remembered Ranma before he went on the training journey. _He was such a fun loving boy, always happy, willing to give hugs and tell me that he loved me. Now he can't hug anyone without flinching, or tellanyone how he feels._

_What price is honor. Is a man among men what I want or do I want child who can both receive and give love. Son, daughter, does it matter any more. All I want is my child, male or female._ With that thought Nodoka slipped into sleep.

In Kasumi's room a battle was being fought in her mind. _Duty…Honor. What is my duty to my family…to Ranma._ _It was family honor that one of us marry Ranma. Yet Nabiki and I pushed it off on Akane. She thinks of him as a possession that is hers to do with as she wishes. Is it my duty to let this travesty go on or is it my duty to the one I love to take the engagement. It would hurt Akane, but in the long run it could strengthen her and make her grow up. She can't cope with what's happening to Ranma right now, but can I?_ In the end the answer was easy. _Yes I can. I will get the engagement transferred to me._ As she drifted off to sleep one thought came to mind. _The poor dear will never know what hit him._

A woman in a diaphanous gown floated out of Ranma's restless body. She was pale skinned with hair black on one side and white on the other. The wings sprouting from her back matched her hair, one black and one white. She stared at the white haired woman with sad eyes. Kami-sama had forbidden her to help her goddess remember, but she could help soothe her troubled psyche. She began singing, soft and melodious, inaudible outside the room. The song gradually eased Ranma's troubled dreams and she dropped into a deep restful sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Kasumi yawned as she was preparing breakfast. Sleep had been hard to come by and, she smiled, when it did she had some truly naughty dreams involving Ranma and whipped cream. She looked at the clock. Time to wake Ranma and Nabiki.

As she walking to the stairs a shriek pierced through the air. Kasumi bounded up the stairs arriving at the same time as Nodoka and a sleepy-eyed Nabiki. Nodoka paused at the door looking at the plaque. "What's wrong, auntie," Kasumi asked.

Saying nothing, Nodoka just indicated the plaque on Ranma's door. It read 'Castle Urd' in a very stylized script. "Another name to add to the mix Ranma gave us yesterday," she said.

They slid the door open only to stand in stunned shock. Ranma was standing in the center of the room plucking nervously at the translucent nightgown she was wearing while her head swiveled around taking in all the changes to the room.

"Looking good, Ranma-chan," Nabiki said. "Nice to see everything matches," pointingly looking at the lower part of Ranma's body.

Ranma preened for a moment before realizing where Nabiki's eyes were looking. Ever with her golden skin, the full body blush was obvious. "How did this happen," she asked indicating the room and her semi-undressed state.

Seeing the distress in her child's eyes Nodoka wrapped her in a gentle hug. "I don't know, dear, but we will get through this."

"It wasn't like this last night before we went to bed," Kasumi said walking over to feel the sheets. "Silk." The four looked at each other and wondered how much stranger life was going to get.

"Ranma, do you know an Urd," Kasumi asked, indicating the plaque.

She grew thoughtful for a moment before muttering an oath in frustration. "The name is familiar, very familiar, but I don't know why."

"Why don't you go change and take a long soak, it will help you to relax and maybe remember," his mother suggested.

"Good idea, Mom," she said opening her closet door. "What the hell?"

"Even I wouldn't wear anything that revealing," Nabiki stated looking at the dresses inside the closet.

Ranma looked at Kasumi pleadingly, "I'm sorry Ranma, all your other clothes are in the wash and won't be ready until later."

She just sighed as she grabbed some clothes from the closet and one of the many thongs from the dresser and strode regally to the furo. Looking back as she slid the door closed, she stuck her tongue out at Nabiki and winked at Kasumi.

"Coffee, can't take any more without coffee," Nabiki said as she pulled Nodoka and Kasumi behind her.

It was a subdued group as Ranma came down the stairs in a dark grey off the shoulder dress that hugged every curve of her body. The neckline dipped almost to her navel and barely covered her impressive assets.

"You better not go to school today, Ranma, unless you want to give Kuno a fatal heart attack," Nabiki said. "You are now an official hot babe."

Her mother rose to her feet and walked over to Ranma. Looking deeply into her blue-grey eyes she enveloped her in a gentle hug. "Ranma, whether you are my son or daughter, I will love you no matter what."

Somewhat surprised she returned the hug and whispered into her ear. "I love you too, Mom."

"Come on, let's eat," she grinned, "daughter."

"Mommmm."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a temple near Nekomi Tech a distraught Belldandy was being comforted by Keiichi Morisato while a red-eyed Skud sat quietly at the table.

"Something bad happened to Urd yesterday," Bell cried. "I felt her pain when it happened, then nothing. And no one in Asgard will tell me what happened."

Skuld started to sniffle. "I'm sure the old hag is all right. She's too mean for…," she couldn't continue as she too broke down into tears.

Keiichi pulled her into his hug with Belldandy. "I'm sure everything will be ok," he said as the phone rang.

One moment Bell and Skuld were in his arms then they both disappeared only to reappear by the phone. Bell picked up, "Moshi, Moshi…Oh Father, something has happened to big sister," she cried. Her tears slowed and stopped as she listened. "Thank you Father, I was so worried….I love you too…Bye."

Bell smiled and ran her fingers through Skuld's hair. "Father said she is all right and that he will tell us where she is soon." Her smile faltered a bit. "He did say she would be a little different."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The office of the Daimakaichō in Neflheim was in an uproar. Mara who had just arrived cornered a secretary. "What the hell is going on," she demanded.

"She wants to see you now," the secretary said pushing an unwilling Mara into Hild's office.

Mara stood in silence watching the usually unflappable Hild cursing and striding back and forth across the office.

"Uh, boss, you wanted to see me," she said nervously.

"Maa-chan, just the person I wanted to see," Hild said. "As of this moment you are off your current assignment. I have a new one that takes precedence over anything else."

"But boss, I'm so close to…," she said before being interupped.

"No buts, Maa-chan. A demon attacked my daughter with murderous intent and now she is missing." She grimaced, "All Kami-sama will tell me is that she is all right and it may be a while before she can be reached. He added that she might be a little different when she returns."

Mara was quiet, sensing the anger boiling beneath the surface of hell's ruler. With the doublet system a demon could not kill a god or goddess without their demonic counterpart also dieing and only Kami-sama knew who was matched up to whom.

"I want you to find Urd and whoever was responsible for putting the demon on her. I want them," she said clinching her fist. "Now, go and be fast."

"On my way boss," she said leaving the office._ Man this will stir both heaven and hell._


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters of Ranma 1/2 or any other works used here. This work is just for fun. Enjoy!

Italics indicate thoughts.

Mara walked out of the Demon Resource Director's office deep in thought. _There were no demons missing. It obviously did not come from here. I need to look into the past and see what happened. If Urd were around I could probably talk her into it, but since Urd is the one missing… That leaves only one source who may have some information. Damn and double damn. I need to see Belldandy and the squirt. Maybe they can help._

The sound of multiple explosions caused Belldandy and Skuld to run out of the temple. Outside they found a flying Mara dodging blasts from Banpi Mark II. "Damn it kid, call off your toy. I need to talk to Belldandy," Mara yelled.

Skuld glanced at her sister and seeing her nod issued commands for Banpi to stand down. With a dark look at the robot, Mara glided to a landing in front of Belldandy.

Oh, crap. Belldandy's eyes were red and she wasn't smiling. Belldandy – smile danger. It took all of Mara's willpower to not run in circles gibbering in fear. A pissed Belldandy was something she so did not want to see.

Well, here goes. "I need your help. The Daimakaichō assigned me to find Urd and whoever sent the demon after her. Before you ask, the demon was not one of ours. From what little I know the demon was destroyed and we have none missing."

"Why should we believe you," Skuld asked frowning.

"Because squirt, her mother is worried."

"I don't think we can help, Father said…" Before she could finish the ringing of Mara's cell phone interrupted.

"Yes," Mara said impatiently. Her eyes got bigger and she took a deep breath. "It's for you," she said handing the phone to Belldandy and pointing toward the sky.

"Hello Father…Yes…I understand…Bye Father, I love you."

"Well," Mara said.

"That was Father. He has given his approval for us to help you in your assignment," Bell said.

"Say what," Skuld yelled. "He wouldn't."

Mara smiled evilly, "Well runt, looks like we will be working together." She looked at Bell, "Any ideas."

"Yes, I think so. Ages past, mages and scientists created an artifact to monitor the time stream. With it, we may be able to view what happened to sister.

"The only problem," she continued, "is that the person charged by her former queen to monitor the time stream tends to be very difficult to deal with."

"I think two goddesses and a demon can persuade her that it's in her best interest for us to use the device, "Mara said smiling grimly. "Let's go," she cracked her knuckles, "introduce ourselves."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_There is nothing like a quiet evening at home with a good cup of tea. Hotaru is spending the night with small lady. Haruka went out with Nabiki and there are no conflicts on the horizon. Life is good._ Or, at least it was until the doorbell spoiled the moment.

"Damn, who can that be?"

Opening the door, she saw a tall, slim girl with light brown hair and a shorter dark haired girl standing beside her. Fighting an impulse to kneel, she saw a tall blond woman standing in back. For some reason she made her want to transform and introduce her to a dead scream.

Fighting both urges, she calmed her face. "What can I do for you?

My name is Belldandy and this is my sister Skuld," she said indicating the short dark haired girl, "and our associate, Mara," indicating the blond. We need to speak with you, Setsuna Meioh, concerning your position."

"And what position would that be," she asked, thinking they meant her job as school councilor.

"That of Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time," Mara said pushing her inside and closing the door. Setsuna could feel the evil energy coming from her touch. She…she is a demon.

"Pluto planet power make-up." a short transformational sequence later and Sailor Pluto stood brandishing the Garnet Orb. "What do you want, demons," Pluto whispered as Mara got into a fighting stance.

"Pluto, Mara, stand down," Belldandy commanded with a frown. "Why don't we sit down with a nice cup of tea and discuss this."

A short time later, a de-transformed Pluto said while sipping a cup of tea. "Let me get this straight, you two are goddesses," pointing at Belldandy and Skuld who nodded. "And you are a demon," pointing at Mara who just grinned.

"And you need my help," she said. "Why?"

"We need you to help find my sister Urd, goddess of the past," Bell said.

"That explains you two," Setsuna said. "But, what about her, how does she fit into this equation?"

"It seems the Daimakaichō, Hild, is Urd's mother and she is very concerned, Mara said. "And in case you are wondering, Kami-sama is her father."

"All we know, so far, is that she was attacked by a demon," Bell said.

"Not one of ours," Mara added. "We need to use the time gate to see what happened so we can find her and whoever was responsible for the attack. The Daimakaichō is very interested in talking with them."

Setsuna paled. "I don't think I can do that. The Queen's orders were very specific that I be only one allowed to monitor the time stream."

"You don't understand," Mara said. "We are not asking for…"

Belldandy held up her hand forestalling Mara. "Let me handle this, please Mara." Seeing Mara nod, she continued, her face stern. "The time gate could never have been built without the blessing of the three Norns, Goddesses of the Past, Present and Future. What do you think will happen if we remove that blessing?"

If possible, Setsuna paled even more. _Crap!_ "Let me transform and I'll teleport us there."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While her mother and Kasumi cleaned up after breakfast, Ranma wandered aimlessly through the house. _Today is going to be so boring; I almost wish I had gone to school. Can't do katas in this outfit. Let's see, what else is there to do. Potions, maybe. But who would need it. Not Kasumi or Nabiki evidently. Akane, but who would she be interested in. Certainly not Ryouga. Heh. The pig is gonna go splat. Maybe there's something on television._

Grabbing the remote, Ranma settled down in front of the television. Hours later, Kasumi peeked in on Ranma. "Auntie, I think you need to see this."

"What, Kasumi," Nodoka said then froze in place. Ranma was sitting as if ensconced in an easy chair, only she was floating about a foot off the couch.

Nodoka and Kasumi looked at each other with question-filled eyes. Questions that had no answers.

As the show she was watching ended Ranma noticed her mom and Kasumi in the doorway. "Hey guys, watcha need?"

Kasumi shook herself free of the trance she was in. "Just wanted to tell you that your clothes are ready. I put them in your room for you."

"All right," Ranma said jumping to her feet and dashing up the stairs with the words, "thanks, Kasumi," trailing behind.

Moments later, she came back down. "Kasumi did my clothes shrink?"

"Not that I know of, Ranma, don't they fit any more."

"Nah, they're way too small. Is there anything else I could wear," she asked pleadingly.

"Well, you could try one of Dad's gi's, maybe that would fit. Let me get one for you."

Getting the clothes and adjourning to the furo for hot water Ranma returned decked out in the gi. Both Kasumi and Nodoka looked at Ranma in shock. Soun's gi, which would have been baggy on the Ranma of yesterday, fit perfectly. He now stood about six-feet tall with a slimmer build. His face was now more mature and angular and he had forsaken the pigtail for a ponytail, which hung down to mid-back.

"Do I have something on my face," Ranma asked the two staring women.

"No, ah, no Ranma, you look just fine," Kasumi said, absent-mindedly wiping the drool from a corner of her mouth. His mother's nodding echoed Kasumi's statement.

Just then, Genma and Soun staggered into the room, bottles of sake clutched in their hands. Ranma's form blurred for a moment as he removed a bottle from each. The two besotted individuals felt sobriety wash over them as they were relieved of their sake.

The two morons dropped into a defensive stance. "You, give back those bottles," Genma demanded

"Sure, Pops," Ranma said draining the remainder of the sake and handing them back the empty bottles. "I feel much better now."

"Boy," Genma.

"Ranma," Soun.

"Why did you drink our sake," they wailed in unison.

Ranma took Kasumi by the arm, ignoring the two crying fathers.. "Let's go out to a Karaoke bar." Glancing down at the clothes he was wearing he said, "These just won't do." He snapped his fingers and his clothes changed to a black shirt, black cargo pants and boots. "Tha's much better."

He paused a moment studying Kasumi. "You need some new clothes. Those do not do that body of yours any justice." Ranma snapped her fingers and Kasumi was dressed in a provocative outfit similar to the one Ranma wore earlier. "That's more like it." Ranma glided over to the full body blushing Kasumi and trailed a finger over her soft lips. He leaned over and gently nipped an earlobe. "Now, that makes me hungry."

Nodoka danced around the room, fans waving. Oh, my so manly son. The habits of a lifetime are very hard to break.

The sound of two bodies hitting the floor followed the departure of Ranma and Kasumi. Nerimans are used to the unusual and generally pay it no mind. The occasional super powered martial artist, monster, demon, or panty stealing pervert elicits no response. But the sight of a rosy-cheeked Kasumi in a dress that most would consider scandalous being escorted by a tall black-haired young man was another matter entirely. The face faults that echoed through Nerima that day registered on seismographs halfway across the country.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a place that doesn't exist, somewhere outside normal time and space stood the time gates. The gate itself wasn't that impressive. It was an arch approximately 30-feet high and 15-feet wide and rune encrusted. It stood on a black polished seamless surface suspended over what appeared to be an endless field of mist. There was no light, but everything was visible in stark contrast.

The portal area was black void that appeared to stretch on forever. It was in front of the portal that the four figures stood. Sailor Pluto started to insert her time key into the portal, but was stopped by Belldandy. "That's not necessary. I know when and where to look."

Saying that, she began to chant in a language no mortal could understand. After a moment an image began to appear of Urd fighting a demon. Bell and Skuldcried as their sister fought valiantly only to be severely wounded by the creature.

Then another figure appeared, a mortal boy wearing a red and black outfit, and joined in the fight. Their tears intensified as they saw him mortally hurt. Then somehow, he and Urd were able to channel their power together and blast the demon into his component atoms. The image faded as Urd dragged the boy into an electronics shop and into a television screen.

Tears streaming down her face, Belldandy chanted a spell, but the stream would show them no more. She dropped her hands wearily, "I guess Father doesn't want us to see any more."

She turned to Pluto. "Is there any way to identify the boy?"

Pluto hesitated. _Damn, Goddesses and demons. I imagine they will find out anyway._ "I know who the boy is. His name is Ranma Saotome, chaos magnet, and until yesterday he was the biggest threat to the formation of Crystal Tokyo."

Giving the senshi a hard look, Mara asked, "Do you know where the demon came from?"

"Yes, it was summoned from another dimension by a perverted little troll."

"Did you have anything to do with hurting big sister," Skuld asked, suspicion dripping from her voice.

_Its now or never_. "The time stream showed me Ranma fighting the formation of Crystal Tokyo. He would slowly bring some of the senshi to his side and destroy a dream that lasted thousands of years. "Because of that I decided that he needed to be eliminated."

"What gave you that right," Belldandy demanded. "Father gave everyone free will and you do not have the authority to meddle in time. You are supposed to monitor the time stream and insure that no one, and I repeat, no one interfere with the progression of time."

"But Crystal Tokyo…," Pluto stammered.

"Is only one of many different possibilities open to the future. It is up to mortals to determine their future, not gods, goddesses, demons or misguided magical girls," Skuld said.

"What exactly did you do," Mara asked, surprised for once to be the calming voice.

"Ranma offended the perverted grandmaster of his art and he swore revenge. I made it possible for him to find a summoning scroll."

"What went wrong and how was my sister involved," Bell asked.

"When you deal with chaos, and Ranma is pure chaos, unexplained variables may crop up," Pluto said.

"Are you saying that my sister is an unexplained variable," Skuld yelled.

"No," Pluto said massaging her temples, because of a fight with his fiancée, Ranma was late leaving and that put your sister on the scene instead of him."

"Do you know where he lives," Bell asked.

Pluto nodded.

"Take us back," Mara said. "I need to contact my boss."


End file.
